


Finn's ex.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set a while after episode 7, there around 18ish now, Finn’s ex girlfriends back with a toddler claiming it’s Finn’s and Rae has her own little surprise for him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's ex.

"how many ex’s do you have?" Rae being Rae with twenty questions was just normal to Finn he had decided to tell the truth and not sugar coat any of his answers, but even he didn’t know this one.

he pulled her close delaying his answer, stuffing his head into the crook of her neck dropping light kisses to distract her.

"Finley" Rae shifted pushing his head away, "tell me I’ve told you everything about mine".

That was not a conversation she’d forget to soon, it got to the point where she had to call his dad up stairs to stop Finn leaving, he was angry more then angry on the edge of killing something or someone for that matter, his own words where “I’m gunna fucking kill him!”, but we got through it, his dad helped a lot letting him punch the wall in the hallway which of course Finn later apologised for and fixed it.

he looked up reluctantly.

"Well, ya know how girls used to just like land on my lap and that, I took advantage right, they were never anything serious, so I really don’t know how many" he thought about it for a long minute.

"maybe twenty or more I think".

Well now he felt like a dick.

"What so you were a what’s the words..umm..a man slag!" Rae burst out laughing.

"Well kinda yeah" Finn said a little unimpressed.

"I’m sorry it’s just oh my god!" she was having a full on laughing fit now tears the lot.

"I’m not a man slag!" Finn instantly becoming grumpy and sitting up leaving Rae laid there laughing like a loon in all her naked glory.

"I’m sorry" Rae said softly regaining her breath, knowing that grumpy look will be won over in a matter of seconds, he never could resist her, "Finley I don’t care honestly, you’re still a slag though" she was working on the puppy dog eyes now.

"shut up" Finn said frowning but had a small smile tugging on his lips.

It was exactly a week after that conversation Finn got a phone call.

all the blood drained from his head as he listened.

he felt like his world was crashing down, walking to Rae’s on that late chilly night.

"what’s wrong?" Rae asked as Finn breezed past her straight up stairs.

He was pacing her room, when she returned with tea.

"what’s wrong?" she repeated.

"apparently I’ve got a son", from the sound of his voice she could tell he was nervous talking about this with her, "I don’t get it how can i be a dad i mean I’m only nineteen, I’m not ready for this shit, she said the kid’s one and a half, so that means it happened before i met you Rae" He looked her in the eye trying to read any sign of her facial expression, at the moment it was total shock.

"wow" Rae muttered, in her defence that wasn’t what she had suspected.

”Rae” Finn said bluntly.

"alright jesus, so i’m shocked but what’s done is done ya know, your a dad be grown up about it" she babbled on, "what’s his name?".

"Riley".

"hmm.., so that would make him….Riley Nelson?".

"nope, Johnson".

"Nelson’s better by far". she commented.

"true, how can you be so calm, Rae i’m going mental here" his mind was working over time.

"you’re clearly not" she said looking down, even though she had come so far from the voices and the looks, sometimes little things bring her down slightly.

"I didn’t mean it like that" he said looking into her eyes.

"I know you idiot" pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"so you’re not annoyed?" Finn asked.

"nope" she answered simply.

"or angry?"

"why?"

"coz i got a kid".

"Finn i don’t care i’ll take you however i can baggage or not".

"i love you, you know that right?" grabbing her face in his hands waiting for her answer.

"and i love you too, you’ll never let me forget that".

Finn met his son, didn’t look much like him though, he warmed to Riley, even took some pictures to show Rae, of course he had mentioned her to his ex wanting Rae to meet him.

Finn bounded up the stairs to his room knowing Rae was there waiting for him, “here” he put down the picture of Riley next Rae.

"aww he’s cute" Rae said getting all mushy.

"You sure you’re Rae are you some kind of clone Rae?" he laughed at her.

"It’s…just well he’s cute just look at him" she became mushy and broody again.

as the months went on there relationship was strong as ever, even though Rae had been ill while moving into Finn’s, the gang did most of the work and Finn, Rae was complaining of stomach ache and feeling sick and the strange feeling of movement was annoying her far too much, she decided a visit to the doctors would be a great idea (she had an idea but kept quiet) and dragging Finn along for the ride, she had a feeling what it could be.

"your pregnant, five months gone, congratulations".   
they both stared at the doctor eyes wide in total shock.

still in a state of shock they sat in Finn’s old battered Nissan.

"wasn’t expecting that Rae, jesus" Finn glanced over at her.

"thought it was some kind of stomach bug to be honest, had a feeling though" she smiled.

"well its one hell of a bloody bug, you should’ve told me you numpty" Finn chuckled, starting the car heading home.

sure enough the gang was happy cheering for them both, the boys play fighting on the floor whilst the girls all talked about names and other baby stuff, Linda not so much but they were both kind of adults now they had her support, she had agreed that Rae should move in with Finn and his dad for a while until they could afford their own home together before he knew of the bay news, they knew what they were doing, she even said i knew you two would be a forever couple then she went on to babble about how its hard becoming a mum but as least she had Finn by her side and that she would not be called grandma, nanny was less old sounding she explained.

coming up to eight months the baby was becoming bigger by the day, ever so slightly to Rae’s misery, the baby was always on her bladder, the only time she wasn’t running to the bathroom was when she was asleep and that was also being disturbed by the little bugger too.

"fucksake!" Rae grumbled running the bathroom again.

Finn laughed from the lounge, at her because she always complained it was his fault in the first place.

"it’s still your fault" Rae returned from the bathroom sitting down next to Finn.

"as i remember rightly it’s partly yours as well you was all up for it then and with the sounds you where making, well…" Rae punched his arm trying to stay mad at him.

"shut up" Rae snuggled back into the sofa cushions, watching some crappy old film Finn picked.

Cookie strolled in bold as brass pouncing on the sofa, purring and scratching at the armrest next to Rae.

"Cookie monster stop it!" her nickname for the cat in all fairness he was a little monster hiding in there room until the dead of night, he started scratching at the wooden desk and to top that off he pounced on the bed clawed Finn’s face then snuggled up to Rae falling asleep like nothing even happened, oh and the dead mouse on the kitchen counter.

"still got that scratch ya know" Finn pointed at his face.

"let me look" Rae took his chin in her hand inspecting him moving it side to side.

She pushed his face away “there’s nothing there you wimp”.

"there is Rae!, he’s evil i tell ya!" pointing to the cat, watching Rae scratch his ear, tail wagging, purring happily.

"he’s not he’s a baby leave him be" she stopped scratching his ear he jumped off the sofa sprinting up stairs properly leaving a present for Finn later.

"how is my boy today?".

"you can’t bloody say that we don’t know what it is yet, the baby has just been kicking alot of the today, fell it!" she poked her stretched stomach waking he/she up, feeling the baby wriggle around inside her, it felt amazing to Rae, she never expected in her wildest dreams she would be pregnant just after turning eighteen but life throws some big whoppers at you at some point, you have to be brave and deal with them, no running away from big problems but lets face if she did run it wouldn’t be far from Finn, he was her rock, her support system, her best friend, the one person she could always have faith in.

Placing his hand on her tummy he felt the baby move something he had never felt before god knows how Rae was coping with it moving around inside of her for so long, whatever the baby was boy or girl he truly just wanted it to be healthy more then anything else, they argued about it being a boy for hours, Rae insisted it was girl but only time would tell.

There life flashed past them in a mad haze the baby had been born ten hours of screaming from Rae, insults and the normal it still your fault, but everything change soon as little Sophie came into the world, tears streamed down Rae’s face, she muttered an apology to Finn about what she had said, he replied with ‘i would do it all over again Rae’, he was proud as punch at Rae for bringing Sophie into the world, he couldn’t explain how he felt yeah he was already a dad but this was slightly different to him, the girl he loves so much had just given him everything he could of ever wanted, the family he had always wanted with Rae.


End file.
